


gracelight, blooddark

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon True Forms, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: an unexpected visitor comes to hell.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	gracelight, blooddark

"I figured you'd be the one to come," Sam says. 

Here, in Hell, Castiel's trueform is massive, eyes bright with gracelight covering his pale, elongated body and galaxy wings. The blade in his hand is bigger than an apartment building. _I'm sorry,_ the angel says, lifting his finger to Sam's forehead. _I truly am sorry._

Sam laughs, and something like a shadow rises above, and keeps rising. Hellfire licks along the edges of this writhing, twisting darkness, shattered glass and poisoned air. _I'm not,_ Sam says, and darkness swallows light.


End file.
